


Ed knows everything there is to know about everything because he is an good big brother, obviously

by BluePupu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: #I have no Idea what the genre of this thing is???, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Im not tagging their second genres, M/M, Team Feels, Team Mustang - Freeform, World Building of Some Sort, it will be a Surprise!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePupu/pseuds/BluePupu
Summary: Team Mustang is being held captive outside Amsteris borders after a mission gone horribly wrong, -or right, it depended largely on how one wanted to view it. It was a rescue mission, and they had certainly found the rescuees.Also, Ed was going to kill that pathetic little worm of a stupid meddling bastard after they get back, see if he won't.(Somehow this turned into a team bonding-shenigans fic with a backdrop of a drachman prision??)Be warned, I'm posting this as I write it, as in I'm editing and writing and posting everything. And then doing it again.Think about google docs, where you can see that little cursor moving when someone else writes.  So you will see this fic actually take shape. :)I'd love discussing this in the comments if anyones interested. 🙄❤And lastly I have had this idea for a while but I have not written anything down, so I'm sure this will be a long and painful process to us all. Cheers. :)





	1. Team Mustang Is A Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP and will remain so for years to come, I will write this as inspiration hits me. 
> 
> this is the one fic I will not accept any stress over and will not have any kind of schedule for. However I'm known for avoiding things that stress me to the last possible and impossible moment so be warned, I guess. 😅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro, getting the mission, Al staying behind, Ed getting an cold area automail, Team Mustang preparing for the long haul and running around like headless chickens while still being weirdly orderly about it. 
> 
> chapter ends with the cells. 
> 
> this is supposed to be a serious fic of grimmness but will most likely not reach that high on the scale of....seriousness...moving on....

The moment the folder hit Mustangs desk Edward knew there was something wrong. It was written all over Mustang, not on his expressionless face, but on his stiff shoulders and clenched jaw, and in the way he was looking at them all. 

Edward watched from the armrest of the couch as everyone in the office answered the look, their chatter quieting and spines straightening under the gaze of their leader. 

"We have received a mission." Mustangs serious voice carried well in the small quiet space. "This mission will be carried out in secret and will not be discussed outside this office." His gaze rowed over all of them, stopping at each of their faces to make sure they got the message before continuing on. "It's an extraction mission, a days travel into Drachman territory." 

At the mention of Drachma the air in the office changed. The tension grew high enough that even Edward had to give in to it, and sit up straight. 

Edward had known that they weren't exactly buddies with their northern neighbour but going by the faces around him he guessed it wasn't that simple. Edward had to sight at that. It never was that simple. 

"We leave in a week, take the rest of today to inform your families." 

If the situation didn't feel so grim Edward would have laughed.

The evening found the entire team exactly where they had been ordered to be, at Mustangs moms basement. Edward let out a snicker. It just screamed serious business.

Everyone was there, the whole team, even Hughes was there with Al, and Madame Chris had followed them to the back room after letting them in. 

Mustang looked them over once before speaking.

“All of you know that our relations with Drachma haven't been good for a good 70 years now.” 

“What most of you haven't been told is that in the last decade they have worsened to the point where Drachma has been actively trying to invade Amsteris, and so far has repeatedly failed.” 

With the tone set reasonably grim, the meeting continued on.

So the mission was doomed from the start. Nobody let that stop them though and Edward had to admire the tenacity.

Edward could sense it in the air, see it on their faces and in the way they moved around the office, movements precise and mechanical. The tension was so thick that if Edward so much as clapped now he was 92% sure he would get shot. 

The other 8% were reserved for Mustangs snappy fingers. 

Edward himself didn't really have anything to do for now. He had lived from a suitcase for a good long while now, Winry was going to come the day after tomorrow to do a rush job and change his automail for a cold resistant model and Al was going to stay with the Hughes' family. So for now he was just hanging around the office and waiting for something to do. And watching. Just like Mustang was.

Mustang hadn't escaped the tension but he did hide it better. Even though his body was relaxed leaning against the door Edward could see it in his eyes, cold and calculating, watching over his team as they prepared for the mission. Going over all of them, assessing them, going over their chances over and over in his head and starting over every time he reached a conclusion he didn't like, he had been doing it for a while now. Edward was getting tired of it.

Rescue missions to hostile territory rarely ended well, and Drachma was as hostile as they came. The terrain and the people both. 

Mustangs team was chosen for their firepower, which in Edwards mind just confirmed that even the military didn't expect this to not blow up in their faces. 

Sure Mustangs team was known for getting things done efficiently, even discreetly if necessary. But they had specified that Edward was to go as well. And well, that just screamed discreet didn't it? 

Be that as it may, Edward was fairly sure he knew who was behind this farce of a rescue mission, and when they got back, and they would, he planned to make sure that they knew he knew it too. With extreme prejudice. 

Edward knew that his faults were mostly wiped under the rug that was made out of "rebellious, orphan, can't be held accountable" that his status as a minor gave him. And well, what was the point of having that much leeway if he didn't use it? 

Well, he did use it, sometimes, but when they got back Edward was going to stretch it. And who knew, with the way he was rubbing his fingers together, maybe Mustang would even help him, and not just look the other way while Edward took care of the messy shit by bulldozing straight through it, like he was prone to do? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any recommendations/corrections on especially team dialogue and grammar will be much appriciated.


	2. Prison life

This was a clusterfuck if he had evere seen one, and they were the ones getting fucked over by it.


	3. Prison Confessions

"Look, if you are too damn prejudiced to believe it, it's not my problem is it?!"


	4. Edward Explains The Facts Of Life

“There's just one big difference between Alphan and Omegan mating behaviour, do you know what it is?” Edward's eyes glanced Havocs way and then continued their wandering almost like it hadn't happened at all, almost like his words weren't meant for Havoc at all. Havoc knew the words were meant for him anyway. 

He wondered what had given it away. Was it the tone of his confession? The way he couldn't quite meet their eyes and ended up closing them in a toothy grin instead? 

“The only difference is that while Omegas become almost immobile with the heat, Alphas in their rut go and search for a partner,” Edward continued when nobody answered, his eyes dancing on the walls as he continued his explanation, “and that's why locking them both in their homes or a local Detainment Office is recommended by the government. It's not just for public safety, it's for the safety of those individuals as well.”

Edwards eyes went through another lazy circle of the cell walls before they focused on Havoc again, his laid back tone not changing a bit. “A person going through a heat or a rut can't give consent.” 

Havoc felt his breath catch at the weight put on that one sentence, Edward's eyes serious in a way they almost never were. 

“The fact that Alphas go looking for a partner does not in anyway change the fact that they are just as much out of their minds as an Omega is during their heat. It's why pre-consent forms exist. It's why they always have to be signed by 2 parties besides the 'happy couple'. It's why detainment offices exist in the first place.” 

Havoc knew that those words were meant for him, even though he somehow had hoped he wouldn't have to hear them now, decade of carried shame later, and then Edward continued “ -that's why General Bastard is so renoved among the Omegan population.” And Havoc slumped against the cell wall. It was just like Ed, to let him off the hook but hammer the truth in anyway. 

“For his ‘godly self-control’ isn't that right, General Bastard?” Edward shouted to the left, towards the back cell and got a grunt in answer. 

“How is it Edward, that you know so much about my reputation?” Mustangs voice is raspy and so weak you would think it would break under all the heavy sarcasm it was carrying. 

“Oh, like I was going to take Al anywhere near anybody I didn't check out first.” 

The banter in the background was relaxing. Jean had known what happened to him hadn't been exactly right, that the woman that had been present when he had presented shouldn't have done what she did, but hearing it from Ed made that feeling more real somehow. He would be the first to admit that Edward was a whole lot more intelligent than he was. 

Still… “How do you know all of this anyway, Boss?”

He was curious about how Edward of all people held so much knowledge about the second genders he had seemed to care so little about in all of his time in Mustangs office. 

“Hmm? Oh, Alphonse presented when he was nine.” -so I researched it, was unsaid but universally understood by everyone who knew the Elric brothers. 

“I presented right after him, I think it's a pack thing, mum was a beta and she was so weak by then she couldn't have protected him from other Alphas.”


	5. Edward Has Way More Experience Skirting The Laws Of Nature Than Anyone Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says xD   
> Edward is a scientist! Of course he was gonna go to the borer to test a theory and then just... jump right over it. Sigh.

Edward was frantic when she woke up. 

Riza watched him pace the small cell they were both trapped in, but she couldn't be bothered to get up and do something about it. Her muscles were feeling unusually relaxed for sleeping on a cold floor for the second week in a row, and she didn't really want to move just yet so instead she just watched Edward wear a path on the floor of their shared cell. 

“Litenautant. When was your next heat supposed to be?” So Edward had noticed she was awake then. 

Slowly the question registered in her mind and immediately connected to the lazy, relaxed feeling she had woken up with, wiping the last of the sleepiness from her mind. It was too soon. 

Her shock must have shown on her face because Edward immediately continued in his almost whispering “It's not me you have to worry about, me and Al got kinda mixed up so I have very little urges like that, but Drachma doesn't have a capital punishment for rape like Amsteris does.” 

Riza felt relieved and amazed at the same time. Edward was a strong Alpha. So strong that even with the grumbling and fuss from the other officers the military had had no choice but to put him under Mustangs command. The end result would have been pure ridicule otherwise. The realisation that he didn't have the urges that usually came with strong instincts was relieving. 

The quiet omegan part she had worked hard to push to the back of her mind was relieved that there would be a strong Alpha dedicated to protecting her. Because there was no question that Edward would. 

The more logical part, that was at all times in control of her actions, was aware that it wouldn't really be up to Edward whenever she stayed untouched or not. 

There really was no punishment for rape in Drachma, capital or otherwise, it still ruled by the old pack laws and as an captive omega with no bond mark, she was theirs for the taking. Asking a single boy, no matter how strong, to protect her from a baseful of entitled fools was ridiculous. 

Still… Edward had proved himself very knowledgeable about secondary genders, so Riza thought it better to answer his question anyway. “Next month.”

Edwards gaze sharpened at her answer, focusing entirely on Rizas words.

“This month is already half up, how many days are we talking about?” 

“It was supposed to be at the end of next month, about 40 days.” The more detailed Edwards questions became the more she could feel hope starting to slowly rekindle in her chest. She hadn't noticed how quickly she had resigned herself to her fate until it started to seem avoidable.

Edward absurdly stopped his journey to the opposite wall, and with a squeak of his boots turned direction and flopped to sit cross legged on the ground near Rizas feet.

When he continued, his voice was quieter, “It's still way over the 30 day line, so we have two options.” 

“Both of them are going to hurt, and both of them are going to involve me.” Edward seemed uneasy saying that, his eyes staring resolutely at the cell directly next to theirs, where both Fallman and Breda were still sleeping in. 

“You don't have to mince words with me Edward.” 

Edward glanced in her direction and he seemed to get the message because he continued a little less agitated, “We can either rush it, start it now when there's several hours before the first guard comes to check on us and deal with it, or delay it and hope like fuck it doesn’t come back before we get out.”

Riza wondered quietly what 'dealing with it' meant, Edward didn't say it with nearly enough embarrassment for the teenaged boy to be suggesting something sexual in nature. Still, he seemed uncomfortable with just saying it, so there had to be something he didn't want to talk about. Her brain couldn't get alert enough to get anywhere near the state of alarm, so she just listened. Patience worked best with Edward anyway.

“The second option is easy enough to do, we just have to convince your omegan side that it's not safe to have a heat at the current time and your body will delay it on it's own.” 

Edward glanced at her through his bangs with slight humor in his eyes. “In practice I would have to beat the shit out of you.”

“Of course there's a few drawbacks, there's no guarantee that it delays it far enough, or that the stress of being captive and the old instincts won't push your body to go into heat despite being in no condition for it.” 

Here Edward draws a deep breath, before talking again. 

“The other option is a little more...unorthodox, than just beating the shit out of you would be.” 

Edward glances at her, like a child that knows he has done something bad. He looks guilty, but Rizas even gaze must calm him, because he continues, "it would include drowning you in Alpha pheromones to jump start the heat and then electrocuting you to end it naturally.” 

Rizas ears hear the words, her brain proceeds them, and Edward, reacting to the resulting confusion showing on her face and sighs and gets comfortable on the cold floor, leaning back on his hands.

“When I was researching secondary genders I read everything I could get my hands on, including case files." Edward seems disgusted and ●● about the subject.

"There are several casefiles of gangrape, where the heat symptoms of the omega had been reported to be completely gone within hours after they started.” 

“I theorised that the duration of the heat doesn't depend only on the biology of the omega, but rather the amount of stimulation they get while in heat. The heat can only go on so long but if the required amount of stimulation is reached before that it will end earlier.” 

“Electrocution takes that theory and takes it up to another level. For you to get the stimulation that would usually take days to accumulate in just a few hours, it's excruciatingly painful.”

“It works.” Edward glances at her face again and she knows her face doesn't show anything besides calm acceptance, Riza is glad when he continues explaining anyway. 

“I said before that me and Al got a bit mixed up, yeah?” 

“Our genders got a little mixed up too.” 

This is the part Riza feels she should truly be amazed, or maybe horrified by. But her brain can't muster anything besides a vague sense of awe at the boy in front of her before going back to pleasant drowsiness. 

“Al doesn't have to listen to anyone.” There's finally something else besides seriousness, or passivity in his voice. The fond pride in his voice as he continues to explain is understandable. 

“It's probably the only good thing that came out of it, I’m half sure he only listens to authorities so well because he doesn't have to. There's no Alpha that could force him to listen.”

“Al got enough Alpha in him now that if he really wanted to he could probably command half of the Alpha population.” 

“Not me or Mustang, and maybe not even Havoc but most of the military for sure.” 

Here Edward sighs, his proud tone changing to humorless acceptance. 

“And I got enough Omega in me now to go into heat.” 

“I still get my regular ruts right on schedule, but I get a kind of pseudo heat every 3 months.” 

Riza really didn't want to make the boy do this for her, but the other option wasn't really an option in this place. The chance of going to heat again, when her heat had already been jump started once by the stressful situation was too high, and would leave her a liability the team couldn't afford. 

“You do realise that I would have to stimulate your glands directly.”

Riza realised that she had realised that when she feels no surprise of the fact. 

“Oh, and I'll take care of the smell, dont worry about it.”

Even though he was obviously leaving something out, it was hard not to trust him. Edward was phenomenal in his own field, and fortunately for all of them really, his field stretched to a wide area that covered many different things. 


	6. The Musings Of The Pack Leader

Roy had kept himself respectively silent along with the rest of his subordinates as his two blond subordinates discussed the merits of Edwards best and tested plains. 

For all that his Aunt had made absolutely certain that Roy was no slouch when it came to second genders and he himself had continued that education, hearing the amount of detailed and questionable knowledge Edward had on the subject was horribly fascinating.

And hearing Edwards self deprecating laugh that came after “,- because who would help me.” Roy had to stop himself from saying I would, to his Underage, Alpha Subordinate.

Maybe he truly did have a saving omegas thing like Hughes always insisted on. 

But then, Edward wasnt really an Omega, so he didnt know if it still applied. 

“Oy, Mustang!” was what made him finally look up from his lap. 

“Knew you were listening, anyway we need enough Alpha pheromones to drown the whole damn room in them. You might as well do it since you are useless over there anyway, and I need to concentrate on not killing her.” 

So Roy did. He didn't know when they had passed the point where he was abiding his subordinates willingly electrocuting each other in a Drachman prison but he was pretty sure there was no going back from this. It would almost certainly bring them closer as a team though. 

“More you lazy asshole, she needs to drown in them to kickstart the heat and we are the furthest away from you.”

And Roy did as he was told. If electrocuting his subordinate would save her from being brutally raped in a prison, god help him, he was going to do it. 

“Okay, ready litenauntant?“ 

Roy closed his eyes again at the first silent gasp of pain, and when he failed to close his ears as well, turned to thinking very loudly about the different feats of impossible alchemy Edward had done in the last month before this thrice cursed mission had hit his desk, and trying to reverse engineer them. It wasn't his favourite subject, purely because it underlined just how much he himself even as a prodigy still couldn't do, but it did keep his brain occupied enough that he only startled out of it when he heard Edward cursing rather loudly. Again. 

“Shitshit. Fuck!” Roy wasn't sure what Edward was doing at first. He was loudly stumbling and stomping around the small cell, making sure to not go near Riza who was still laying on the ground and twitching weakly. Then he realised that he was trying and somewhat succeeding in taking off his own clothes, and together with the incoherent cursing it all came clear. 

Edward hadn't told them how he was going to take care of the omega pheromones in the room, only that he would.

He had also admitted to having heats. 

Roy would bet anything that he had been perfectly capable of doing the subatomic almost impossible transmutation that creating actual electricity needed and releasing his own Alpha pheromones at the same time. 

But his own pheromones wouldn't have kickstarted his heat.

“Aaaaargh. Ffffuuuuuuck.” 

Where Riza had been completely stoic and silent during the whole process, Edward unsurprisingly didn't possess the capacity for silence. 

“Boss! You can't be that loud, they will hear you!” 

Poor Havoc had had a very long morning. His cell was on the opposite side of the narrow hallway from the one Riza and Edward were staying at and had a direct line of sight to theirs. Roy at least was diagonal to them, hanging from the back wall as he was, and had one whole cell between them. 

I have to go slower that I went with her so I can fucking concentrate, so you can shut your motherfucking mouth!” 

It didn't seem to be getting any better.

The realisation that Edward had jump started his own heat to cover the smell of Rizas didn’t come as a surprise. The fact that he could however, did. It's just like Fullmetal, to not think it worth mentioning. 

Roy sometimes, in the privacy of his own home, and in in the company of a manically laughing Hughes, drank rum, stared at the high ceiling of his living room from his very comfortable couch and despaired over his youngest subordinate. 

Roy was seeing many more nights using that couch as his temporal final resting place in his future. 

Roy was also seeing all the times Edward had come to his office, hours late, smelling faintly burned and limping just the slightest bit, in a completely different light. 

Because, his youngest, teenaged, subordinate wasn't late simply because he was rebelling and being disrespectful, no, of course not! What had he been thinking! He was late because he had been electrocuting himself. 

If the thought was a bit more hysteric than he would normally allow himself, he would blame it on the deliriousness caused by the constant blood loss caused by the unforgiving shackles around his wrists. 


End file.
